Konaha Idol Karaoke Style!
by Hitomi Hotaru
Summary: It's a rainy day and the Naruto gang is stuck indoors bored! Their Plan: Karaoke contest! What craziness will happen with Sasuke as the Simon and Who knew Lee had such a good singing voice. A.N.: I don't own Naruto!
1. Let the Karaoke contest BEGIN!

_**Konaha Idol... Karaoke Style**_

It was cold, wet, and rainy night out. I won't say it was a "dark and stormy night" because that always tends to allude to the fact that the story you are about to tell is going to be a cheesy horror story. This isn't one. Konaha was experiencing a large downpour; one that had been much needed after a small drought. This however brought people indoors and most of the training of young ninjas to a screeching halt. Boredom at this time reigned…if you pardon the pun.

Sakura's house was closest to the training field where most of the ninja were. Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru had all decided to take shelter at Sakura's humble abode until the rain stopped. It had been the whole afternoon and the rain still hadn't stopped. They all were just sitting there… bored to tears with nothing really to do.

"UUUUUUAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed, "I. Am. So. BORED!"

"Really now, Captain Obvious," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow slightly.

"N- Naruto… you could always read one of Sakura's books if you're bored," said Hinata sweetly yet shyly from behind a book from Sakura's coffee table.

"Naa…I hate reading," said Naruto who was now in a very awkward upside down position in the chair he was sitting.

Everyone else on the other hand was either sitting on a piece of Sakura's furniture looking bored or reading or pacing. Neji was reading. Tenten was playing with one of her kunai. Shikamaru was looking out the window and the dark clouds. Ino was playing with the long strand of hair that hung down in front of her face. Sakura was pacing with Rock Lee's eyes following her every move. Sasuke was just sitting there.

"So, where are the other guys?" Sakura asked trying to think of something to do.

"Well…Kiba, Akamaru and Shino all went elsewhere to train today," said Hinata quietly.

"You all can just guess where Chouji is," Ino said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. Everyone nodded, knowing that Chouji had to be at the Barbeque place.

"And knowing Chouji he probably thinks God is blessing him by letting it rain and letting him be stranded at the restaurant," Shikamaru said still gazing out the window.

"That's it! I can't think of anything!" Sakura yelled and everyone turned and looked at her.

"Hey, Sakura…what about that Karaoke machine you got for Christmas last year?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura replied back.

"Well, why don't we pull that out and karaoke a bit?" Ino said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Tenten added.

"No," Neji said with a disdainful tone in his voice.

"Neji…," Tenten glared at him and pointed her kunai at him in a menacing way.

"Then again…," Neji said with his eyes widened.

"I wouldn't mind…," Hinata said softly partly hoping her opinion isn't heard.

"What's karaoke?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Naruto who was now sitting upright.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Naruto shook his head.

"Well anyway you'll see. Hey how about we make it interesting? Have a little contest and see who the best is?" Sakura suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lee said enthusiastically. Actually he'd be enthusiastic about anything as long as it came from Sakura.

"I'll be judge," Sasuke said, "Because there is no way I'm going to sing."

Shikamaru and Neji were both about to volunteer for the same job if Ino and Tenten weren't behind them with kunai pointed at their backs.

Sakura pulled it out and they all set it up. Everyone picked a song to be judged in their unofficial contest of Konaha Idol.

A.N.: This is the beginning of what I hope will just be a short stupid funny fic. Inspired by my schools winter formal where there was a karaoke machine and everybody went wild on it. lol Enjoy!


	2. Naruto is Pressin' On by Reliant K

"Ok who's going to be first?" Sasuke asked. The karaoke machine was set up, but nobody seemed brave enough to go first.

"I'll go!" Naruto yelled finally, "Just as long as some one tells me how this works."

Sakura gave Hinata a slight nudge which made her jump.

"Hey, Hinata you ok?" Naruto asked.

"F-f-fine…h-here let me show you…,"Hinata stammered. She when through how the whole thing works.

They popped the cd in the machine pressed play and suddenly Naruto had a lump in his throat, "I didn't know this involved singing," he thought to himself. The intro music started and there was nothing else he could do but sing:

"I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
Out of mind, out of state.  
Trying to keep my head on straight.  
I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
There's only one thing left to do.  
Drop all I have and go with you…"

"Wooo! Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered him on which of course boosted his courage. He actually didn't sound half bad considering his only singing experience had been in the shower with the stereo blasting.

"Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind.  
My problems fell out of the back of my mind.  
We're going and I'm never knowing where we're going.  
To go back to where I was would just be wrong.  
I'm pressing on.  
Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone. (pressing on, pressing on)  
And I won't sit back, and take this anymore.  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on…"

Naruto was actually getting into it. At the "I won't sit back" part he began rocking back and forth and at the end of the chorus he was dancing too.

"I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
Out of mind, out of state.  
Trying to keep my head on straight.  
I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
Adversity, we get around it.  
Searched for joy, in you I found it…"

All the girls were cheering him on except Hinata who was blushing far to much. Even some of the guys were sitting there smiling. One: Naruto really couldn't dance that well, which was pretty funny and Two: He wasn't half bad.

This whole time Hinata was building up courage. Until she finally built it up enough to cheer the boy she loved on.

"Go Naruto!" This would've been masked by the others and Naruto's singing except the girls had stopped for a moment to save their voices and Naruto reached a bridge in the song where he didn't sing. Therefore Hinata's cheer was heard by all including Naruto who even stopped dancing for a moment to look at her. Hinata then went to take refuge behind the sofa.

"I'm pressing on.  
Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone. (pressing on, pressing on)  
And I won't sit back, and take this anymore.  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on."

Naruto ended in a power slide with his head back in a super star pose. Everyone gave him a well deserved round of applause.

"Well High and Mighty Sasuke," Sakura said, "Pass judgment, if you will."

"He did…," Sasuke began and all the girls gave him icy stares, "very well," All the girls applauded, "As long as you keep the dancing to yourself you do pretty good in the future."

Naruto went and sat down and found Hinata still huddled behind the sofa.

"Oy, Hinata," he whispered down to her.

She looked up and blushed, "Y-yes?"

"Thanks for cheering for me," he said quietly yet enthusiastically, "I'm sure you'll do great too!" Naruto then turned back around as Hinata's entire head turn bright read.

"N-Naruto… gave me…a compliment," she said to herself.

-

A.N.: These chapters are probably going to be short cuz it's one song per person. I hope you like and if you have any suggestions for any of the characters songs just review and let me know!


	3. Ino's Gettin this Party Started by Pink

"I'm going next!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, alright go next," Sasuke said with a bored tone of voice.

Ino hopped up and ran over to the microphone and sang, "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie World!"

"You've gotta be joking, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Of course I'm joking, Billboard-brow," Ino said as she stuck in her cd. The actual music she selected started to play and then she really did sing:

"I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started…"

"Go Ino! I love this song!" Tenten yelled. Sakura smiled slightly, "Ok…she's _pretty_ good…"

"Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started…"

Suddenly everyone hear a cat call. They all turned and looked and saw Shikamaru with his fingers in his mouth.

"What?" He muffled. His fingers were still in his mouth.

"Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line…"

By this time Tenten and Sakura were doing the hip bumping thing and even Hinata had come out from behind the sofa and was smiling. Ino wasn't a great singer, but for all intense and purposes she was pretty good.

"I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now!"

"Whoooo!" The girls all yelled. The boys even applauded a little, probably because Ino would hurt them if they didn't.

Ino then went running over to Sasuke and got right up in his face, "So! How did I do Sasuke-kun! Did I do good! HUH HUH HUH!?"

She was far to excited for Sasuke who just pushed her back muttering something under his breath that sounded something like, "Personal space."

"You did ok," Sasuke said in a traditional Simon style. Ino gasped. Was that a complement?! "I didn't say 'great'. I said 'ok'." Nope it wasn't.

-

A.N.: Sorry this chappy is extra short. I'm not good with Ino. But this was actually one of the songs we sang at the formal on our Karaoke machine.


	4. Tenten will survive and Neji can see!

"HEY Neji!" Tenten yelled loudly, "You go next!"

"Why me!?" Neji said disdainfully.

Tenten pulled out one of her kunai again and started twirling it on her finger, "Because I said so!"

Neji gulped and slowly went up to the machine. He sighed heavily as he popped in his cd.

"I can see clearly now the rain has gone

I can see all obstacles in my way."

Oh no, what did Tenten do?! Neji was completely and utterly TONE DEAF! Everyone was looking around in awe stricken horror. Neji had great eyes but his ears definitely needed work…

Tenten couldn't stand it. So, before Neji could even get to the chorus of his song, she quickly shot up there, pushed Neji in the nearest chair, grabbed the mike, and pushed the stop button in one fell swoop. She put her cd in pointed at Neji and simply said, "Watch and learn."

"At first I was afraid

I was petrified

I kept thinking I could never live without you

By my side

But then I spent so many nights

Just thinking how you've done me wrong

I grew strong

I learned how to get along…"

Tenten was interacting with Neji during the opening. She had a pretty good alto voice. She was quite the little performer as well. As Ino and Sakura heard the opening they knew which song this was and both yelled and the same time, "WHOOO! YOU GO GIRL!" All the boys looked at them terrified. What monster of a song was Tenten about to sing?

"And so you're back

From outer space

I just walked in to find you

Here without that look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid look

I would have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me

Well now go,

Walk out the door

Just turn around

Now, you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one

Who tried to break me with desire?

Did you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die? ..."

The guys were terrified. The girls were in a roar of "yeahs" and "That's what I'm talkin' abouts". Neji was staring blankly at Tenten, who was now slightly dancing to the song (not over killing it like Naruto).

"Well now go,

Walk out the door

Just turn around

Now, you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one

Who tried to break me with desire?

Did you think I'd crumple?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh not I,

I will survive

Yeah

As long as I know how to love,

I know I'll be alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

I will survive,

I will survive

Yeah, yeah

Oh no!!!"

She nailed it. The girls were in a fury of applause (yes even little Hinata) and the guys were all too afraid _not_ to clap. Tenten walked over to Sasuke to hear what he had to say.

Sasuke sat there eyes wide, "That was great…," he said seeing what she did to the females present in the room and what she could do to him with her kunai present in her pouch.

All the girls of course squealed for joy. Neji calmly walked over and sat next to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten…will you-," Neji began.

"Maybe," Tenten interrupted.

Lee watched what happened and he knew he had to go next, "I must impress Sakura!" he thought to himself fist clenched and eyes fiery.

-

-

MEANWHILE:

Out in the rain somewhere sat a lonely Gaara. His gourd was melting and he was stuck in the sand. He couldn't make the sand move enough for him to get out at that moment. He wasn't in danger or anything. He just wouldn't be able to move until the rain stopped long enough for the sand to dry a little.

Gaara sighed, "Well there's nothing else better to do…," Then Gaara began to sing:

"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

But there's one thing I know  
The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me  
It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me."


	5. Lee wants Sakura to Lose Herself by FF5

A.N.: Yes it is now the chapter so many of you have been watiting for. Lee gets to SING! Yay! does happy dance

-

"I would like to go next please!" Rock Lee yelled with glee.

"Alright," Sasuke said. He was interested to see what happened. Sasuke was partly expecting Lee to be as tone deaf as Neji.

Lee then enthusiastically jumped up and over to the machine. He then gave the nice guy pose to Sakura and said loudly but sincerely, "This one's for _you_ Sakura!"

Sakura sighed and put her face in her hands. He was sweet, but at times slightly embarrassing.

He grabbed the mike, popped in the cd and everyone watched intently as the opening music started and Lee began to sing.

"You stand there with your _short pink _hair  
Looking so fresh with your Savoir Faire  
You've got the coolest friends  
they're up to date with the latest trends…"

Lee was actually GOOD! Everyone looked around in amazement. He had a great voice go figure. Ino leaned over to Sakura, "I think he changed the lyrics."

"Huh?!" Sakura responded.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be long black hair…" Ino giggled, "Not short pink."

Sakura blushed. It was slightly embarrassing, but at the same time…really sweet.

"Independent in your own world  
Rock the life girl. Rock the life girl  
The DJ starts to play underground hits from What's their name?  
You're looking kind of anxious with your back up against the wall  
Don't this kind of music make you want to move at all…"

At this point Lee grabbed Sakura and pulled her up with him. His voice was sweet and Sakura couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Don't you walk away from me  
Cuz I got to get you next to me  
If you've got game girl step to me  
Lose them friends and Dance with me  
Dance next to me, Dance next to me  
Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see  
That I got to get you b-ha-bay  
To lose yourself with me…"

During the chorus Lee managed to get Sakura to dance with him. First she was a little reluctant, but Lee was strong enough to make her do a spin or two even though part of her didn't want to. She loosened up and actually started to look like she was having fun.

"I must say that you captivate  
In so many ways that I can't relate  
But I want to be your latest thing  
For you girl I'd do anything  
I've never been attracted to a girl that's quite like you  
We've got more in common than you think. You make me move  
So what you gonna do girl  
What you gonna  
Gonna do…"

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten girlified the situation even more by sighing and going, "AAAWWW!" Sakura blushed. Naruto was sitting there arms crossed due to Lee romancing Sakura. Neji laughed, Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome." And Sasuke was just doing his job as judge and secretly using his sharingan while Lee sang.

"Don't u walk away from me  
Cuz I got to get you next to me  
If you've got game girl step to me  
Lose them friends and Dance with me  
Dance next to me, Dance next to me  
Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see  
That I got to get you b-ha-bay  
To lose yourself with me."

Lee ended with twirling Sakura and dipping her backwards. Sakura and Lee both blushed. All the girls awed and clapped. The guys just clapped.

"Ok alright. What do you have to say Sasuke," Sakura said blushing and getting out of that less than comfortable position.

"I hate to say this," Sasuke began, "but Lee was the best of the guys so far…"

"BUSHY BROW!" Naruto yelled, "Better than ME?!"

"Now, Naruto…it's not that big of a deal…," Lee said still blushing from his little dance with Sakura.

"Well, it is to ME!" Naruto yelled again. Sakura sat down between Ino and Hinata, was still blushing and was rubbing her check desperately trying to make it stop. Ino just giggled at her.

Hinata blushed as she glanced over at Naruto and thought, "Well… if Lee could do that to Sakura … then… Maybe I could impress Naruto…"

-

A.N.: Awww... Love is in the air... Hinata may go next... either that or it'll be a couple chappies and she'll build up courage. Review and tell me!


	6. Hinata Listen's to her Heart by DHT

Here we go! Hinata's going next. I hope you enjoy! Remember... love is in the air... 'giggles'

-

Hinata sat there blushing and in her head desperately wondering if she should go next. Ino and Sakura both looked at her, and then each other, then back at her, and finally back at each other this time with a wicked grin.

"C'mon, c'mon, who wants to go next?" Sasuke said annoyed.

Ino and Sakura both stood, "HINATA!"

Hinata jumped and was blushing even more than before, "Guys!" she whispered, "why'd you do that!"

Ino and Sakura both got right next to her, "Oh, c'mon you know you wanted to go next and impress Naruto, "Sakura said.

"And anyways," Ino began, "wouldn't it be nice just bust out of your shell?"

"Burst? Yes," Hinata whispered still, "Be cracked open? NO." There were few occasions were Hinata is sarcastic or anything like that… this was a moment to be recorded in history. Ino and Sakura both stared at her until they shook themselves out of it and pretty much pushed her up there.

She reluctantly put her cd in. She took the microphone and stood there for a moment. She looked up for once and saw Naruto smiling. She blushed… then she felt a swell of courage and she pressed the play button. The piano in the opening began. The girls tried to help her a little more by cheering then she sang:

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark…"

Hinata's light voice went perfectly with the song. Naruto then watched her intently. She sounded really pretty. In fact most of the guys were watching her now. Even sour puss Neji was watching his cousin with a little pride. It's all he could do considering he couldn't sing at all. She wasn't like Ino, she was definitely better, but she was as loud or extraverted as Tenten. Hinata had a more soothing voice.

"Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye…"

"GO, HINATA!" came a familiar voice. Hinata looked up again and it was Naruto smiling and cheering her on. This gave even more courage. She started to move a little… nothing too flamboyant though. She would sway from side to side and made the occasional hand gesture and head turn.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams…"

Everybody was moving to the beat now, yes even a couple of the boys. Well let's just go ahead and say it; it was Naruto and Lee.

"Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye."

She finished with her head turned and her hand next to her cheek as if actually saying goodbye. The girls all squealed for joy in watching Hinata be brave. She looked up and then suddenly realized where she was. She immediately put the mike down, blushed a shade of red that was brighter than Sakura's dress, and sat behind the sofa again.

"Now Sasuke…," Sakura started. Then all the girls finished, "BE NICE!"

"She did her sang perfectly," Sasuke said, "Which is more than I can say for her cousin…" Neji just stared at his feet.

"OY! Hinata!" Naruto yelled at Hinata who was still huddled behind the coach, "Did you here that!? You did GREAT!" He then jumped down next to her as he said that. "See I told you you'd do good!" He was so excited for her he hugged her real quick Naruto then disappeared from behind the coach.

"Naruto…," Hinata said who was even redder than ever, "H-h-hugged…_me_."

The three girls found her fainted behind the coach after hearing a loud thud.


	7. Gai can do anything better than Kakashi

"Well," Sasuke began, "Two left."

Sakura and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"I'm not going next," Sakura stated.

"Neither am I, too troublesome," Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

"Well we both can't not go next!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which made everyone jump. Sakura slowly got up and moved toward the door, "Wh-who is it?" she called out.

The door opened and in walked a dripping wet Kakashi and an equally soaked Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!" Gai yelled back.

Neji sighed, "Here we go again…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed.

"If you think I'll start that with you, you are sadly mistaken," Kakashi said while taking off his shoes.

"Awww… you never know it could work out," Naruto said slightly disappointed.

"I take it its still pouring down," Sakura asked her sensei.

"You bet," Kakashi replied.

"So what are you youthful genin doing on this youthful day of staying indoors!?" Gai exclaimed.

"We are having a youthful Karaoke contest!" Lee exclaimed just as loud, "And I am winning!"

"Hey! Nobody said that Bushy Brow!" Naruto yelled.

"A karaoke contest… Kakashi! I challenge you-," Gai yelled again.

"Oh dear here we go…," said Kakashi who just opened his book to begin reading again.

"-To the karaoke contest!" Gai finished. Everyone stared in awe. They were about to see there teachers…_sing_…

Gai found a cd that apparently Kakashi knew as well.

Gai gave the nice guy pose, "If I lose I will do 500 laps in the rain!"

"Fine," came Kakashi's reply. The music began and Gai started:

"Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you."

"No, you can't," was Kakashi

"Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!"

The genin were surprised they found a song that fit them so well. Gai was as usual enthusiastic as he sang. Kakashi just seemed to humor him.

"Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!"

Lee cheered on his sensei and Naruto his. Most of the girls just giggled while Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No you-"

"Yes I-"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

The note lasted for a long time. All the students watched in awe at their lung capacity. Especially for Kakashi and his mask.

Kakashi started coughing.

"-AAAAN"

"Yes you can…"

The song ended and everyone clapped. Sasuke had a blank look however it showed an array of emotions from hilarity to sheer terror, "That was…interesting…"

"End the suspense for Gai and tell him which of us 'won'," Kakashi said dully.

"Kakashi really didn't sing a whole lot and Gai was very enthusiastic… I guess Gai…," Sasuke said knowing his sensei really didn't care whether he won or lost.

"YOSH!!!!" Gai yelled, "I will now do a victory lap around Konoha!"

Gai ran out and Kakashi just sat down and continued reading while everyone else sweat dropped.

"He ended up running in the rain anyway, Tsunada-sama isn't going to be happy with him when he gets a cold," Sakura said sweat dropping more.

--

TADA! Finally an update aren't you proud of me! Hope you enjoy bet you weren't expecting this lol!


	8. Shikamaru wakes up when September ends

"Shikamaru!!!"

Having all the girls yell your name simultaneously meant one of two things: You were in big trouble or you were going next.

"So troublesome…," he sighed heavily.

"GO SHIKAMARU!!!! I know you can do it!! YEAH!" Ino was going to hurt herself cheering so hard. Shikamaru made a lazy stroll over to the machine, nonchalantly placed his cd in, and with a final sigh pushed the play button.

"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends…"

It wasn't too bad for someone who could really care less. Several of the girls thought he probably would sound great, if he would only make the effort.

"Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends…"

Shikamaru's lazy voice seemed to fit the song, even though his motions included standing there with one hand in his pocket and one hand white knuckling the microphone. Naruto on the other hand thought the song needed a little something else so he snuck a lighter out of Sakura's kitchen and proceeded to wave it back and forth while it was lit.

"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends."

The girls gave him a decent applause and Naruto whistled as if he were actually at a concert and needed to make that much noise.

"If you had tried you could've done better," Sasuke judged.

"Too troublesome," which was always Shikamaru's answer.

Meanwhile down at the Barbeque place Chouji was enjoying himself thoroughly. Chouji sang aloud in between bites:

"Food glorious food

Hot sausage and mustard

While we're in the mood cold jelly and custard

Peas pudding and savaloys

what next is the question?

Rich gentelmen have it boys

IN-DI-GESTION!"

The entire staff watched in mesmerized horror. One he was eating so much and two he was singing about eating too much.

"Food glorious food

were anxious to try it

3 banquets a day

our favourite diet

just picture a great big steak fried, roasted or chewed

For food marvouls food wonderful food magical food fablous food beautiful food

GLORIOUS FOOD!!!"

On the ending note Chouji made a grand gesture, finished the last scrape of ribs and then proceeded to pass out.

--

There you go after a long summer of writers block that's what you get for this one. Anyway Since this is Konoha Idol you get to review and VOTE for who you thought was the best! The winner will be announced during the last chapter! And thanks again for all the people who are reading and reviewing!


End file.
